The present disclosure relates to displaying visual representations of features of audio data.
Different visual representations of audio data are commonly used to display different features of the audio data. For example, a frequency spectrogram shows a representation of various frequencies of the audio data in the time-domain (e.g., a graphical display with time on the x-axis and frequency on the y-axis). Similarly, an amplitude display shows a representation of audio intensity in the time-domain (e.g., a graphical display with time on the x-axis and intensity on the y-axis).
Information associated with other features of the audio data can be used to interpret the audio data. For example, a stereo phase can be determined for the audio data. Stereo phase is a particular relationship between an amplitude of each audio channel (e.g., left and right) of stereo audio data. Each audio channel corresponds to a stream of audio data related to each other stream of audio data by a common time. The stereo audio data can also be described in terms of stereo width. Stereo width describes how much the stereo phase between samples of the audio data changes from an average stereo phase of the audio data (i.e., the correlation between audio channels, where the greater the correlation, the smaller the stereo width). A sample of audio data is an amplitude value of audio data at a point in time. Typically, samples are taken at a given sample rate (e.g., 44,100 samples per second for CD quality audio) in order to transform a continuous audio signal into a discrete audio signal.
One way of representing stereo phase information is with a Lissajous plot. The Lissajous plot is a visual representation of audio data of a stereo sample by plotting the amplitude of the left audio channel along the x-axis and the amplitude of the right audio channel along the y-axis. However, the Lissajous plot can be difficult to interpret visually, in part because the Lissajous plot displays the overall magnitude of each audio channel. Additionally, with complex audio data (e.g., audio data with a large stereo width), it can be difficult to visually interpret features of the audio data.